Haunted by the Past
by Nadir and Blue Wings
Summary: When he was a kid, Squall asked his best friend to wait for him, promising her of his return. Upon returning though, his memories of the town, seemed to have faded. Now, he has to remember everything to fulfill the promise he made seven years ago.
1. He was lonely

**"Haunted By The Past"**

* * *

_**Chapter One: He was lonely**_

**_ By: Nadir and Blue Wings_**

**

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER! This applies to the whole story saying it now so I won't have to repeat it later, I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its characters (I do own Mr. and Mrs. Hiragizawa here).

A/N: Sorry if I had to delete this, but I was confused then and had done something wrong with the plot. Now, I'm posting it back because I seemed to have remedied the problem, hope you'll still like it. And again, sorry.

As a kid, little Squall Leonhart lived in sleepy Balamb with his friend Selphie Tilmitt. They were very close to each other because they grew up in the same orphanage along with their other friends. But time came that they had to leave that orphanage and pursue the path of this lonely world, alone. Fortunately, for the two of them, they were adopted by two kind couples who were also good friends.

"Squallie, letsh phlay!" Little Selphie screeched as she tugged at his shirt, "I wike dolls!"

"Aww, Sefie," Little Squall would protest, "But thoose are for girlsh..."

"Huh!" Little Selphie would drop the doll in surprise, "Aren'tt yhou wan?"

So Squall would visit Selphie everyday and they would play all day until Squall's mom would come and fetch him.

"Ren, it's time to go. Supper is waiting," she would say.

And "Aww, ma, just a wittle bit looonger?" was always little Squall's reply. He was about 4 years old then and going to Balamb Preschool while Selphie was attending Trabia Preschool.

But supper couldn't wait (as Squall's adoptive mother said) so he'd just have to give up and go home, Selphie then would just cry.

"Come now dear," his mom smiled, "Your dad wouldn't want to eat a cold supper."

"I'll be back tomorrow, okay Sefie?" he'll comfort her before he leaves.

This continued for a few years, life in Balamb was never out-of-the-ordinary because it was just a little island far away from those big and warring countries. So Squall and Selphie pretty much kept their friendship (and their schedules).

"Squallie, let's play!" Selphie would screech, "I like house!"

"But Sefie," Squall would protest, "That's for babies,"

"Huh!" Selphie would drop the toy pan in surprise, "Aren't you one?"

(Oh Hyne, even they haven't changed.)

It would always be, morning till dusk: play with Selphie then at night he'd eat and go to sleep. Nothing much has changed; he hasn't got the chance to mingle with others. He was alone, and lonely. But still, this situation seemed normal for him; playing with Selphie till his body ached and he even thought it would stay that way forever...

"Come on Sefie," Squall pleaded once, "Stop riding on my back, I'm not a horse."

"No you aren't," Selphie would laugh, "You're a car!"

"Oh come on," Squall groaned.

"Heehee, vroom vroom," Selphie teased him, "I'll sit on your back forever and ever and ever and ever... till your bones break!"

...Until the unexpected happened (who thought it would?).

Laguna Loire, president of Esthar, found Squall's adoptive father to be a very honest and persevering person and rewarded him a rise in rank. But that would mean that they would have to leave Balamb and start again in Esthar. Squall's adoptive father was not too sure about that because it was a hard nation, always trapped in war and never experiencing peace.

"Mr. Hiragizawa," Laguna began, "We need more people like you, people who are industrious and honest. Would you like to serve me? I will promote you to Ambassador for Peace and Unity of Esthar..."

"Oh, I don't know Sir Laguna," Squall's adoptive father hesitantly said, "We were accustomed to the peaceful life that Balamb has to offer..."

"Please make a wise decision," Laguna said, "Whether or not you want to accept the position is okay with me, but it'll be a big help to Esthar."

But their money was a little tight and this would come as a big help so Squall's adoptive father reluctantly agreed.

"I'll talk it over with my wife, Sir Laguna," Squall's adoptive father finally said after a few moments of thinking, "But I think I'll want to accept your offer."

"Your words make me glad, Mr. Hiragizawa," Laguna said, chuckling a little to lighten the then-heavy atmosphere, "Thank you very much."

Squall was ten then and beginning to start his year as a fourth grader at the Balamb Intermediate Department. His adoptive parents already talked to him about Esthar and said that they'd leave in about five months. He would have to cope.

"Squall," his father said, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure dad," Squall beamed, "What is it?"

"Do you like it here, in Balamb," his father said, "Because I was thinking of moving to Esthar..."

"It's okay with me dad because," And Squall's happy composure began to change into a darker, sadder one, "I really don't like it here."

"Okay," his father comforted him, "Then it's settled, we'll be leaving for Esthar on November 5th, after I finish all my tasks in my office here."

"Okay," Squall smiled, "I can't wait."

As I've told you, Squall was an unhappy child. He was always the outcast at school and the only friend he has is Selphie but being at Trabia garden doesn't help one bit. She's only home during weekends.

The mean kids would pick on him for being too smart, too cute, too kind... in short, too perfect.

"You think you're better than us, huh? Just because you got A+ in our math quiz!" A blonde boy would punch him while his two companions would just stare.

"MATH," the female one would shudder.

"Yah, kick 'im boss, he deserves it, ya knooow!" the rather clueless one would say.

(A/N: Yeah, I kept Seifer still with, as you've guessed, Raijin and Fujin. I like their friendship. )

So Squall ended up hating school and hating Balamb, most of all, hating himself because he doesn't know what's wrong with him.

_Why am I like this? Is there something wrong that I did?_

He would always end up crying when he's thinking about it.

_I hate myself because no one else loves me._

But starting class that day, he saw a student he never saw before. He was sure that this student was unlike the rest of them, them who makes his life terrible. No, she was different.

"Class," his adviser began, "She just transferred here, please be nice to her and show her around," and she continued further on to explain the lecture for today.

But still, she is human, and could probably hate him too. He just saw that blonde boy walk over to her.

"Hey, what's your name again?" the boy coolly said.

"Angel," the girl flashed him a big smile and didn't seem to be the least intimidated.

"Funny name, I know you know me since I'm the best around here," the boy said and started bragging.

"You're funny!" The girl laughed and continued listening to his droning speech about his favorite subject:** himself**

_Yeah, yeah, continue bragging,_ Squall continued to stare at him from his seat, his head buried in his arms.

"Okay, but who is he?" The girl's reply startled Squall and when he stared at them, he realized in horror that she was pointing to... him.

"Him? Oh he's just garbage, he never does anything right and I hate him, you should hate him too... Blah, blah, blah." the boy shifted her attention from Squall to him and continued bragging (I mean, is that all he ever does?).

Squall now thought for sure that she would hate him so he just buried himself deeper in his desk. _I was wrong, she was like them..._

_...But she did notice me._


	2. Until he met her

**"Haunted By The Past"**

* * *

**_Chapter Two: Until he met her_**

**_By: Nadir and Blue Wings_**

* * *

The bell for recess has rung and the students 4-A started going out. All of them were eager to go to the canteen and eat with their friends, share stories and relax after two hours of nerve-racking.

"Aww man, I can't wait to eat hotdogs!" A chubby boy said to a cafeteria lady,

"Sorry kid, fresh out," was the cafeteria lady's reply.

"Wah!"

But even with all this excitement, a lone figure was seen sitting in the corner of a classroom when everyone was at the canteen...

"Hi! I'm Angel and I just transferred here, you are...?" the girl taps the boy's shoulder and flashes him a wide smile.

"Huh?" He was so shocked he almost jumped from his seat. Then he stared at her for a long time.

"Did I say something wrong...?" Angel was surprised at Squall's reaction.

"R-Ren," he said meekly.

"Why are you all alone?" Angel curiously said.

"Everybody here hates me," Squall managed not to stutter but he turned his head away from her and buried it again in his arms, all the while avoiding eye contact.

"I don't," Angel got his head from his arms and looked at it. Squall didn't seem like a guy to be hated.

'Then why does everyone dislike him so much?'

"Thanks... you're nice..." Squall took her hand away and tried to look away so she wouldn't see him blushing.

"Com'on, let's eat!" she said as she pulled his hand and began dragging him to the canteen.

"Don't! I-I..." was all Squall managed to say.

Everyone was so surprised to see Squall at the canteen today. Usually, they thought that he ate in the classroom although the truth is Squall barely eats because he was so frustrated about everything in school. They were surprised to see him here; just like a normal person and not like the "freak" he is in the classroom.

"Angel, I-I..." Squall tried hard to say that he doesn't want to eat here but someone stopped him.

"Hey, what are you doing here...?" the blonde boy roared, cutting from the crowds.

"Why, isn't this the canteen?" Angel defended Squall.

'Hyne, this is sick. A girl is defending me! I've got to do something,' Squall thought.

"Yeah, so?" the blonde boy chuckled to his delight that Squall was being humiliated, as in terribly humiliated, by that girl. And that was in public.

"Angel, I-I can do this," Squall said as he stood up from his seat and stared at the blonde boy, "It's recess."

The students didn't know what to do, whether it was to laugh out loud or just keep quiet. Squall's reply "It's recess" did seem pretty stupid. I mean, duh, would they be here if it weren't? But still, it was like a witty answer, one that completely clogged up the blonde boy that he didn't know what else to say. But the boy pretty much thinks like the others and takes offense...

"I know that," the blonde boy said through gritted teeth, "You must think I'm stupid!"

"No I don't," Squall said, feeling a little braver this time, "You said 'Yeah, so?' so I just told you why. It's recess. We're going to eat."

"Why you little...!" the blonde boy's face grew red when he realized that Squall must be mocking him and embarrassing him in front of everybody, then he lunges at Squall with his fists and was about to make contact when suddenly...

...Squall blocked it. "What did you try to punch me for?"

The students were even more shocked at this. Squall was able to block his punch? That rude, blonde boy wasn't class bully for nothing; he was class bully because he makes everyone tremble in fear whenever he walks by. Fearing that he might punch them or bully them or what, that's what makes the students forever afraid of him. And because of such power, his head soon grew. He began to dislike and bring down everyone whom he thought was higher in rank than him. Smarter, cuter, better, that's why he hated Squall so much. And with him being the apple's eye of everyone in school, why wouldn't he be jealous?

They thought Squall was a weakling, afraid just like the rest of them. That's why he'd just sit quietly in a corner and not let bother him whenever that boy makes fun of him. But no, he must just be plain nice or uncaring because anyone who could stand up to that blonde boy WILL stand up. And Squall looks like he can really beat him at his own game.

Everyone's mouth was now ajar, what would happen next?

"Aargh!" the blonde boy grew more furious and was about to punch him again when suddenly; a tall figure came between them and took Squall to one side.

"What are you two doing?" the teacher asked sternly looking at each boy's composure. Squall wasn't the least afraid, I mean, why would he be? He knows he hasn't done anything wrong. The blonde boy, on the other hand was quivering because of the who-knows-what punishment that the teacher will give him.

"It was all his fault!" the blonde boy blurted out.

"Who, Ren?" the teacher was surprised that the blonde boy would point at Squall. As you know, Squall was "too perfect" for this and the teacher seemed to think that way too, "He's a quiet little boy, and so he couldn't have started this."

"Maybe it was something wrong I said," Squall said. "He asked Angel why I was here and I told him because it was recess then he got angry," he sighed as he finished, "Sorry for cutting in your conversation."

"He mocked me, ma'am!" the blonde boy protested, "He humiliated me in front of the whole class!"

"Now, now, you were just thinking that," the teacher said, "You just misunderstood what Ren said, he was just trying to answer your question..."

"No, no!" the blonde boy became furious, "Someday Leonhart, someday I'll get you for this!"

The canteen became quiet again as the teacher dragged the raging boy with her back to the classroom, "I think I'll have a word with you, there's something about you and Ren I don't understand."

"No, no!" he screamed, "I will not take all this humiliation, this was all his fault, he must be the one who's humiliated!"

"Mr. Almasy," she said sternly, "Keep quiet or I'll have to call your father."

Later, when they were finally alone, Squall and Angel looked for a table so they can eat. And they found one on the left side of the canteen. Just as they were about to eat though, Angel's curiosity got the better of her and she asked Squall something that has been bothering her...

"Why does he hate you so much?" Angel asked from nowhere.

"I don't know," Squall, said quietly, "I really don't know."

"Oh well," the girl sighed, "Maybe he's just jealous."

"Maybe," Squall said, not really caring much. He was still thinking of what happened.

He himself didn't know how he could have blocked that punch. It's not like he knows martial arts or anything, and he's certainly not trying to imitate those lame kung-fu movies they air during late Sunday nights... It was something inside him, a reflex. It was sudden. He didn't even know what he was doing. He just knows that he didn't want to get punched and then his hand shot up like it has a mind of its own.

_Interesting._

"You don't have any friends, right?" Angel said a while later, after Squall had finished his sandwich quietly, "I mean, you said everybody here hates you."

"Well, I've got Sefie but she's not studying here. She attends Trabia Garden," Squall said, finally making eye contact with Angel, "I'm sorry, it's just that, you're the first one ever to talk to me here and I-I'm..."

"Aww, don't be shy!" Angel patted his back and laughed a little to make him feel better, "I'm just glad to know someone on my first day here."

"Thanks," Squall smiled a little, "Too bad I only knew you now... Now that I have to leave for Esthar in about five months..." He said and appeared downcast again.

"What are you being so glum about?" the girl was optimistic, "At least we'll be together for that long and when you leave, I'll never forget you, ever."


	3. The angel and three wishes

**"Haunted By The Past"**

* * *

_**Chapter Three: The angel and three wishes**_

_**By: Nadir and Blue Wings**_

* * *

A/N: The poem Squall wrote her was an infusion of my Creative Writing homework: pantums, and a parody I thought of. Strangely enough, they're not a collection of pantumsnor was any parody seen... Hmm… Weird. The first stanza was constructed like a pantum though, but it's not about love. Err… Just to clear things out.

The bell after the last class has rung and everyone was now pushing each other, trying to get out of school as fast as possible. Students are heading straight home.

'Hmm, wonder what's for dinner? Hotdogs?' a chubby boy with spikey, golden hair thought as he happily trodded past.

"I'd better go home and study," a cute girl with long blonde hair said to her books.

Hmm... Seems like everyone has something to do, everyone seemed excited and happy but still, we know one boy who isn't... He's walking quietly pass the others who didn't even care to greet him... Except for one girl.

"Hey Ren!" Angel cried, almost out of breath as she caught his shoulder, "You were fast!"

"Huh?" He raised his eyebrow, "I'm going home."

"What are you in a hurry for?" the girl muttered, still trying to catch her breath, "I want to show you something."

Angel took his hand and led him to a big mango tree in the middle of the park, Squall didn't protest because he knew his parents would forgive him for coming home late... and, and he was happy. He was happy that he finally made a friend.

"This was the first place I ever knew since I came here," Angel narrated as she touched its trunk and looked up the sky like it really means a lot to her, "And it has become my favorite place because I can be myself here and no one will care."

"I don't have a favorite place," Squall simply stated, not knowing what to say, "But I always go to Sefie's to play with her when she's home during weekends."

"Then maybe this can be your favorite place too!" the girl held both his hands and looked excitedly in his eyes.

"But you said you liked this place because here is where you can be alone," Squall quoted her, "To be yourself and no one would care."

"That's right," Angel took his hand and led him to tree, "But that doesn't mean I can't share it with you, my best-est friend... if I want to, right?"

"Thanks," Squall shyly smiled as he accepted her hand, "I think you're my best-est friend too."

And they stayed there till dark, talking about everything they could think of and for once in his life, Squall was truly happy. Not only had he found a friend, he found Angel. Someone not just to share laughs with but someone who cares for him whether it was against the class bully or talking about nothing under their mango tree.

_"You have a dog?"_

_"Yeah, his name is Angelo."_

_"Way cool, I've always wanted a chocobo..."_

_"What a crazy thought!"_

And as they said their goodbyes, Squall began trudging the path back to his house happily but midway he stopped. 'I forgot to ask her where she lives,' because he knew that it was Friday and tomorrow there were no classes. He won't be able to see his best friend.

'But she could be home now,' Squall thought and sadly continued his way back home.

When he was home, Squall immediately went to his bedroom. 'I'm tired, and Saturday and Sunday couldn't past fast enough.' He was exhausted. So much has happened in so little time. Imagine, just a day and he already made a friend, stood up to the class bully, and have a favorite place where he can hang out? Boy, he sure changed from a lonely child to a happy one real fast. And that's all because of Angel.

The next day, his mother's voice echoing from the kitchen, "Sefie is here darling, she wants to give you something," waked him up.

Squall groggily woke up, "It's only 7:30, she must really want me to play with her a lot today," he greeted his mom as he made his way for the living room.

"Squallie, Squallie!" Selphie was excitedly jumping up and down, "Look at this," and she held out to him a doll. It was an angel and when he saw it, he instantly remembered Angel.

"You know what Sefie," he told her as he took the doll and examined it closely, images of Angel smiling flashed in his mind, "I made a friend yesterday."

"Really?" the girl's eyes lit up in disbelief, "I thought everyone hates you at that school especially that mean boy you said."

"Yeah," Squall reassured her, "But she was different, she's a transferee and she even tried to help me against that rude boy I was telling you about."

"Then give her this!" Selphie urged him to take the doll, "My mom said that it would grant me three wishes but I really don't want to use them because I already have everything I want. I was about to give them to you but,"

"I wouldn't need it either," Squall smiled as he hugged her happily, "But maybe she will like this! Thank you, Sefie!"

"No worries, Squallie," Selphie said as she returned his smile, "Anyway, this girl really makes you happy,"

Squall was so excited to give Angel the angel and when we're excited, time flies. Soon, it was Monday and Squall had to say goodbye to his faithful friend, Selphie, as they both go to their respective schools. He carefully packs the angel in his bag and thinks of Angel as he happily sets off for Balamb Garden.

**First period: Creative Writing**. The teacher asked them to write a poem about an object they cherished. Most of the pupils groaned but Squall's smile grew even larger because he knew what object he'll write about: the angel. "This is perfect," he wriggled excitedly in his seat, "Angel will like this. It's the least I can do."

_"Angel Wings"  
By: Ren_

_You lifted me up when I was down_

_You showed me light when it was dark_

_The least I can do now to erase your frown_

_Is to give this angel and leave my mark_

_Friends forever is how we'll stay_

_Because you showed me the way_

_Being alone is not the key_

_Avoiding problems doesn't make me happy_

_With your angel wings you made me see_

_That there's more to life than me, me, and me_

_There are others around me just like you_

_People who are kind and true_

_Thank you my angel, my friend_

_I will not leave you till the end_

_Because you gave me sunshine_

_Now, I'll end with this last line_

'Hmm,' Squall looked over his poem again, 'Sounds corny but I guess this will do, I got my message across anyway,' And with a smile gave it to the teacher to be checked.

'I can't wait for dismissal!'

RING! The bell rang and it was recess. The students began to form a line and head to the canteen and today, for the first time, Squall was actually in the line.

"So," Angel nudged his elbow and teasingly smiled at him, "You now like eating in the canteen, huh?"

"Yup," he smiled, "I already got someone to eat with,"

"Hmm," she pretended to think about who Squall was going to eat with but it was pretty obvious who duh, who else? Squall's going to eat with, "I think she's pretty with raven hair, right?"

"Oh I don't know," Squall said, making a face, "She has raven hair but it kinda looks like a raven's nest and she is SO ugly..."

"Oh come on," Angel laughed, "We both know who you're talking about, and she is not ugly!"

"Truth is, she's very pretty and nice," Squall agreed, "She's you."

"Do you think I don't know that yet?" Angel laughed with an air of fake proudness around her.

"Yeah, I think you do." Squall smirked. "Because you ARE pretty… nice too."

"I think my sandwich is getting cold!" Angel suddenly said and fumbled in her bag for her 'sandwich.' Truth was, she was blushing at Squall's last remark.

"Mine too," But Squall noticed it and was laughing silently, "Let's eat."

Pretty soon it was dismissal. Squall never thought that he'd like the sound of that bell but now, it's the only thing he's ever waited for because now, after concealing his surprise for her during recess, he'll show it to her at their mango tree.

"Hey, let's go to our mango tree!" Squall tapped Angel's shoulder, "I want to show you something."

"I was just about to ask you," Angel grinned and took Squall's hand, "Come on, let's go!"

And so they happily trudged the path to their beloved mango tree where Angel nudged Squall, "What was it that you were going to show me?"

"This," Squall said as he got the angel from his bag, along with his prized poem, "I hope you like it, it's the least I can do for you."

"You shouldn't have," Angel smiled at him as she took his present, "But you know, I really like angels. They're my favorite. Thanks a lot."

Then she laughed real hard.

"What's so funny?" Squall inquired, worried it has something to do with the gift.

"It's your poem," Angel tried to say in between her giggles, "Do you know how corny it sounds?"

"Yeah," Squall shyly said, "Look at the grade. B minus!"

"That's okay," she patted his shoulder as she stopped laughing, "For me, it's an A,"

"Oh yeah," Squall touched his forehead, "This angel can grant you three wishes, Sefie said so when she gave it to me last Saturday."

"Oh, so this is for you," Angel's smile disappeared and her face contorted into a frown, "But why are you giving it to me?"

"No worries," but Squall comforted her, "I've already got everything I wanted, I can't think of anything to wish for."

"Ok," Angel happily smiled as she got the angel, "Then I'll make my wishes," she said as she held the angel close to her heart and said...

_'I wish that Ren would love me as much as I love him, because I love him very much and I really hope he doesn't have to go but at least if he goes away, he'll come back for me...'_

_'I wish that Ren and Seifer would get along, they really don't have to fight, they can become good friends...'_

It was when Angel had lifted her head that Squall asked her, "What did you wish for?"

"I just made two wishes," she said as she put down the angel, "Because I already have everything I want, except..." she wanted to say, 'You,' but couldn't...

"Then we can preserve your last wish," Squall smiled as he got her hand and pointed towards the foot of the tree, "We can bury it under this tree,"

"Okay," Angel said while she helped Squall put the doll in a plastic bag and buried it under their mango tree.


	4. Twist of fate

**"Haunted By The Past"**

* * *

**_Chapter Four: Twist of Fate_**

**_By: Nadir and Blue Wings_**

* * *

It was the 1st of November. And with the dark atmosphere of past Halloween decorations and the cold winter wind blowing so did the spirits of Squall and Angel.

They had been meeting each other at their beloved mango tree and being closer than ever with each passing day. They've shared countless numbers of stories, laughs and tears. Most of all, they've each taken a part of each other's heart. Now that Squall only has 4 days till he leaves, what will they do?

"Angel," Squall said kind of dramatically, "I'll be leaving this Thursday, 7PM."

"Oh," Angel bowed her head and looked at the ground, "Well."

"Don't worry," Squall took her hand and looked into her eyes, "I'll come back, for you."

"Then, promise me!" Angel burst into tears and hugged Squall, "Promise me, Ren."

"I'll come back Angel," Squall tightened his hug, "Because I'll really miss you."

"Ren..." Angel's voice squeaked in between sobs as she touched his face and stared solemnly into his eyes...

_'...I'll be waiting If you come back.  
...You'll find me here..._

_I promise...'_

Then it began to rain, Squall put his arm around Angel and nothing else can be heard, except the droplets of rain and the echoes of a cry that cannot be heard but was felt by the two. The cry of their heart, refusing to let go of each other.

On his last day, Squall talked to Angel during recess, "Angel, wait for me as usual at our mango tree, okay? I just want to go get something first,"

"Okay," Angel said, smiling weakly, "I'll wait for you but don't keep me waiting for too long, okay?"

"Okay," Squall numbly said as he picked at his food.

After their brief scenario in the rain, it was noticeable that the two were acting differently from each other and that they were both really, really sad... Squall would leave tonight and the two had a feeling that things wouldn't be the same again... No more laughs during recess, conversations under their mango tree, and maybe even their friendship...

Then again, they both had promised to each other that they would meet again someday, that Angel would always be waiting for Squall but still...

It was dismissal then but you wouldn't see Squall among the groups of children wanting to go home. No, he had left a while ago, hurrying to the goldsmith for the who-knows-what surprise he promised Angel.

And Angel was alone, her head was bent and she was walking slowly, a first because she always ran happily towards their mango tree. But now, she was dreading it, as if like that tree transformed into a giant monster ready to eat her. But that could be better, she thinks because at least then she knows that her friend will help her but...

Now she feels like losing him, even though they made a promise, she still feels that when she lets go of him... She'll lose him forever...

With these thoughts rushing in her mind, she feels the tension to run, run away from it all, maybe even go with Squall. But she braces herself and instead shifted her attention to a store, where she suddenly remembered Squall's surprise.

'I wish he could just tell me that he's not leaving anymore,' Angel thought, 'I wish my angel was here.'

On the other side of the island, a boy was running, 'I've got to hurry,' Squall ran faster, 'Angel said not to make her wait long,'

He was on his way to the goldsmith's to get a ring he bought. He had intended for the ring to be exactly like his Griever and he wanted to ask her something...

'I'll ask her to be my... my...' Squall thought, 'Never mind.'

But the goldsmith's shop was closed because the goldsmith had to run an errand, his wife said. So Squall nervously waited on the steps, glancing at the clock every now and then and remembering Angel.

'I hope she's still there,' Squall thought, 'I know she'll wait... for me.'

Meanwhile, Angel was also nervous, 'Maybe something bad happened to him,' she thought but quickly erased the thought from her mind. 'Maybe he didn't feel like saying goodbye,' she thought again but it only made her sadder.

Just then, her stomach grumbled, 'Hmm, maybe I can get one of these mangoes to eat,' Angel said as she started shaking the tree. But the tree's thick and sturdy trunk wouldn't even budge a little, 'Wonder if I can climb this?' Angel wondered as she started climbing the tree, 'I'm a little afraid of heights but if I don't look down, I'll be okay.'

Moments later she was at the top of the tree and was on her way down, she thought bravely of herself and of her accomplishment of climbing that tall tree but she miscalculated the trunk and the worst thing happened: she fell.

_"Aaahh!"_

The people nearby the tree heard her scream when she slipped and rushed to see a girl, her head fatally injured as it hit the ground first.

Squall was on his way, Angel's gift securely in his bag, 'She'll forgive me for being late,' Squall thought happily, 'I know she will.'

Then he swallowed a lump in his throat and felt like something bad happened. "Angel...?" The thought flashed in his mind but he didn't allow it to bother him, "I must be imagining stuff again," he laughed, "I cannot believe I'm still afraid of the dark!"

When he reached the tree, he cried out, "Angel, I'm so sorry!", he cried huffing, "I kept you long..."

But he was stopped midway in his tracks when he saw his parents there, no sign of Angel, and they were looking worried.

"Should we tell him?" Squall's adoptive mother asked.

"I don't think so," Squall's adoptive father calmed her, "Going away is painful enough. Besides, I think it's the right thing to do..."

"I know," she sounded hurt, "But..."

"It will be okay," he said and that was all that could be said about the matter.

"Okasan! Okasan!" Squall greeted them, "Where is Angel? We were supposed to meet here,"

"She went home, son," his father protectively put his arms around him, sounding very anxious to leave, "It's very late, we must get going now,"

"But..." Squall felt tears coming to his eyes, "But..."

"I'm sorry son," his mother hugged him, "But our plane might leave us."


End file.
